Tales Of An Shinobi
by Chasehondaxmc
Summary: Meet Rai Minami, a 12 year old boy from the Country of the wave, orphaned at the age of 5 and then taken under the care of a S-ranked criminal, a woman, called Shiro Maisawa, that taught him everything she knew. Through traveling the world, seeing different places, fighting bandits and learning jutsus until one Shiro gets killed by Orochimaru and he has to escape.


Running. I was running through the forest, trying to escape the people that were following me but it was hard. Pain was spreading through my body with every step that I took and my eyes were trying to close. I was looking at the forest around me in panic every time that black lines started flashing in front of me or when I noticed the trail of blood that I was leaving behind.

When I couldn't run anymore I was just slowly walking, leaning on my spear that was taller then me so I wouldn't collapse on the ground. I wasn't sure anymore who was I even running from but the voice of a woman and her words were resounding in my head.

 _Run and don't stop untill you reach a village where you'll be safe from him._

It was hard but I didn't want to let her down. The woman was everything to me. She was like my mother and she taught me everything that I knew. And something in my heart was telling me that she was no longer alive. That she died to protect me.

I a few other steps, leaning on my spear. I couldn't do it anymore. It was to hard. My body was failing me, it just wanted to fall on the ground and die. I did another step and leaned on my spear. I was catching my breath and trying to stay awake.

Come on, Rai. You can do it, I said to myself and walked out of the forest. I slowly raised my head. I managed to see the first houses of a village and heared screaming before I collapsed on the ground and closed my eyes.

'' Is he dead? ''

'' No. he'll be fine. ''

'' What do you think that happened to him? ''

'' I don't know but I think that he'll tell us soon. he's waking up. ''

I was woken up by the voices of two men that were talking. I blinked and slowly opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling of something that looked like a hospital room. Then I sat up and rubbed my eyes, still sleepy. When my vision cleared I noticed two men standing in front of me.

One had dark brown hair and the other one had totally badass gravity defying silver hair. They were both staring at me like I had two heads.

'' Where am I? '' I slowly asked and yawned, looking around, confused. '' What happened? ''

'' They found you at the gates of our village, '' the one with the dark brown hair said. '' You lost a lot of blood and that's why you passed out. I was hoping that you would tell us what happened. My name is Iruka and this is Kakashi. ''

I carefully nodded and holded my head. What happened...

Then memories started flashing in front of me and my eyes widened.

Shiro...

She was dead. She died to protect me.

'' The Hokage also wants to know so you don't mind if we take you to him? '' Iruka continued.

I shook my head. Hokage. Shiro told me that he was from the Leaf village. So that's where I ended up. I jumped from my hospital bed and did a few steps. Okay, I was able to walk and nothing hurt me to much.

A couple of minutes later I was standing in front of a huge table and standing at the Hokage with a frown on my face. Wasn't the Hokage supposed to be a powerful ninja? I was looking at an old guy with a pipe in his mouth.

'' What's your name? '' a ninja that was sitting next to him asked. The Hokage didn't say a word since I arrived. He was just staring at me with curious eyes, just like the dude with the silver hair.

I smiled. '' Rai. No last name. ''

I had a family but I didn't want to remember it. I was very young when they were killed by Zabuza Momochi anyway and I almost couldn't remember them. When I thought of my father I saw a blurried image of a man with dark hair but when it came to my mom the only one that I saw was my sensei Shiro. And now she was dead too.

I sighed and raised my head again. I realized just then that they asked me something. '' I'm sorry, what? '' I apologetically smiled. '' I was just thinking. ''

I was pretty sure Kakashi smiled, even if I couldn't see because of the mask that was covering his face and the headband that was falling on one of his eyes. What was the deal with that anyway? Did he have something on his face so he felt the need to hide it?

'' We asked you why did you say that you have no last name? Who are you? Where are you from? What happened to you? '' Iruka asked.

I frowned and crossed my arms. '' I don't like to talk about my early years but I'll do an exeption for you. I'm from the Land of waves. I was orphaned at the age of five and that was also the same year I met my sensei Shiro. She took care of me for all of this years and taught me everything that I know. '' I casually skipped the part where she was a S-ranked criminal because she murdered her parents when she was 15... The important thing was that I knew that she wasn't an evil person... Most of the time. But I still loved her.

'' And where is your sensei now? ''

I sighed and ran through my hair with my hand. '' Dead. ''

I noticed how they all stared at me with shock. '' How? '' Iruka asked.

'' Well... '' I thought for a second, trying to come up with a way to describe the whole thing as harmless as it was possible. '' She owed a favor to Orochimaru because he helped her in the past once. '' They were even more shocked when I mentioned the name Orochimaru. '' She was supposed to give me to him for his experiments or something like that... But... At the end she changed her mind. When Orochimaru send ninjas to get me she made me escape and they killed her because of that. ''

I closed my eyes for a second, remembering how I was standing in the forest next to her small cabin we were living in for the past 2 years and watching how a ninja sliced her throat with a kunai.

'' She told me to escape to the nearest village where I'll be safe, '' I finished.

They were all quiet for a couple of seconds. Then the hokage spoke up for the first time. '' So you don't have a place to stay now? ''

I stared at him and then shook my head. '' Nope. ''

'' Would you like to become a genin in the Leaf village? We'll give you a place to stay, food and you'll be able to train and go on missions with your team, '' he continued and there was a slight smile appearing on his face.

I was looking at him with shock, just like most of the others in the room. '' But the genin exams were just over... '' Iruka started but the hokage interrupted him.

'' Can you do the Shadow clone jutsu? '' he asked, staring at me.

I nodded and smirked. Shadow clone... Please... I learned that when I was 6 years old. I sighed and concentrated. '' Shadow clone jutsu! '' The next second another Rai appeared next to me, fixed her hair, smirked and then disappeared again. I stretched my muscles. '' That wasn't really a challenge, mister Hokage. '' I wasn't sure how to call him so I decided to go with that.

He smirked. '' Is there something else that you can do? ''

I grinned back at him. '' 5 S-ranked, 10 A-ranked, 6 B-ranked, 7 C-ranked and 4 D-ranked jutsus, '' I arrogantly replied, throwing my scarf over my shoulder.

Then I noticed how the other ninjas in the room stared at me with shock.

'' Oh, is that considered weak here? '' I asked, confused. '' Oh, I can also fight with this, '' I added, smiling. I did two handsigns and raised my hand in the air. I huge spear with a blade in the end appeared in my hand. I spinned it over my hair and then leaned on it. '' My sensei taught me how to make it appear and disappear, '' I explained and looked around.

The ninjas were still staring at me with shock, except for the hokage that had a slight smile on his face. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not. I wasn't very familliar with the word 'genin' that they mentioned before but I was sure that Shiro once told me that this wasn't very strong.

'' Who taught you all that? '' Iruka asked.

I smiled. '' My former sensei Shiro of course. ''

'' And you really know that many jutsus? ''

I nodded. '' Yeah. She was just going to teach me some new fire jutsus before the whole... thing... happened, '' I slowly explained.

'' So would you accept my offer? '' the Hokage asked. '' To become a genin of our village? ''

I stared at him again and then smiled. '' Why not. I have nowhere else to go anyway. ''

That was when the Kakashi dude spoke up. '' You can add her in my new team if you want. ''

'' Weren't you supposed to already go meet them? '' Iruka asked.

Kakashi thought for a second and then nodded. '' I'm sure that they won't be mad. '' Then he turned at me. '' Are you coming? ''

I was staring at him for a second. I wasn't really sure how'll things to with him as my new sensei. I was used to Shiro and this guy seemed strange. And I couldn't help it but to wonder why was he covering one of his eyes.

Then I shrugged and smiled. '' Okay. ''

I slowly opened the door of the classroom, Kakashi was standing behind me. He told me that the other three genin that I'll be on team 7 with were already waiting. I slowly looked inside and then I felt how something fell on my head. I froze and my eye started twitching.

Then I pulled out my spear that was now on my back and raised in it the direction of the two boys and one girl that were already waiting there. I stepped on a table and screamed with a scary expression on my face: '' WHO DARED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! ''

The girl with pink hair, light green eyes and some kind of red dress with short sleeves quickly shook her head. '' I tried to stop him... It wasn't me... It was Naruto! ''

I looked at the two guys that were there. One of them had black hair in a funny hairstyle, dark eyes and was wearing a blue thing. He was seriously staring at me. The boy next to him in an orange jumpsuit looked like he was about to piss his pants so I guessed that he was the one that did it.

I raised my spear over my head and yelled. '' You'll pay for this you little brat! '' I was just planning to attack him when I suddenly stopped. I slowly narrowed my eyes at the kid and tossed my head on one side, confused. Then I put the spear on my back again and leaned closer to him. '' You have a strange chakra... '' I slowly said.

His eyes widened, then he slowly smiled. '' Probably... Who are you anyway? ''

Kakashi that was standing at the door now spoke up. '' Say hello to the fourth genin in your team. Her name's Misaki. ''

'' I'm Sakura Haruno, '' the girl cheerfully said and clapped. '' But how are you on our team? You weren't at the academy... ''

'' Long story, '' I murmured and then stared at the blonde kid again. '' Who are you? ''

'' Naruto Uzumaki, '' he replied and grinned.

I slowly nodded. I was still thinking of what was strange on his chakra but I couldn't figure it out.

I decided to think about that later and slowly turned at the boy with black hair that was seriously staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. '' And you? ''

'' Sasuke Uciha, '' he simply replied and looked away.

We were standing on a rooftop. Kakashi was leaning on the fence that was surrounding it, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I were on the stairs in front of him. '' Okay, first, we are going to be on the same team so let's get to know eachother better. ''

'' Get to know eachother? '' Sakura asked.

'' Yes, like your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies, '' Kakashi explained.

'' Why don't you go first! '' Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. '' Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you about the things that I like or I dislike. As my dream... I haven't really thought about it. And I also have many hobbies. ''

We were all quiet for a couple of seconds. Then I frowned and murmured to Naruto: '' Great, the only thing that he told us is his name. ''

'' Who'll go next? '' Kakashi asked.

Naruto quickly spoke up: '' Me! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. '' Then he did a long speech about how he likes ramen and that he doesn't like how he has to wait a minute or two for the ramen to be prepaired... I sighed and rolled my eyes. I liked ramen to but that wasn't the only thing that I talked about. Then Naruto caught my attention when he said that he was going to be the next hokage.

My eyes slowly moved at him again. I raised my eyebrows. Hokage? Interesting. He didn't look a lot like the old man I was talking to earlier but he seemed determinated to become like him one day.

Then it was Sakura's turn. I kind a liked Naruto, even if he was loud and annoying but when it came to Sakura the only thing that came to my mind was just annoying. Most of the time she was just sqealing and staring at the Uciha boy like a creepy stalker.

I looked at Sasuke when he began talking. '' Sasuke Uciha. There aren't many things that I like and a lot that I dislike. As my dream... I would prefer to call it an ambition... I want to... kill a certain man. ''

My eyes widened with surprise. Kill a certain man? Then I remembered that Shiro was telling me about the Uciha clan a couple once. I was seven years old then so I didn't remember what she said except for one thing... What was it...? Yes! Sharingan!

Then I realized that the others were staring at me and waiting. '' Oh. Am... My name is Rai. I don't feel like telling you my last name. I like ramen, singing and cats. I hate spiders, strawberries, a certain person and the color white... '' I quickly stared at Sakura. '' No offense. '' I assured her and smirked. '' As for my dreams... well, I haven't really taught about it. Maybe to become a great ninja. And I don't have a lot of hobbies. '' I thought for a second and then nodded. I didn't miss anything.

Kakashi was staring at us. '' Okay, then. It looks like you all have very different personalities and ambitions. A very interesting team. '' He started talking about some other stuff but I wasn't really listening. I layed down and stared at the clouds on top of me.

Was this really going to become my life now? I missed my sensei Shiro, I missed the way we were laughing and having fun together. I even missed her cruel teaching.

I still remembered when I was learning a jutsu and how she didn't let me inside the house or give me anything to eat until I did it. Once I was out for three days before I learned it.

I yawned and slowly sat up. It looked like Kakashi just disappeared and the others were staring at each other with shocked faces.

'' What did I miss? '' I asked.

Sakura turned at me. '' You weren't listening? ''

I shrugged and smiled. '' Not really. ''

'' Tomorrow we have some kind of challenge and if we fail he's going to send us back to the academy, '' she explained and.

I was staring from her to Naruto and to Sasuke. Then I shrugged again and stood up. '' Well, I've never really been to the academy so I have no idea how is it there. If I fail whatever this challenge is I'm probably going to leave Konoha. ''

'' Leave? '' Naruto asked, looking confused. '' And go where? ''

I smiled with sadness. '' Maybe back to the Land of waves or travel the world. I don't know, I don't have a home anymore. ''

'' What happened to your parents? '' Sakura carefully asked.

'' They were killed, '' I murmured. '' I would love to keep talking to you but I really have to run. One of this town's ninjas is going to show me my new apartment. Is there something else about the challenge? ''

'' Just that you have to be at the training grounds at 5 in the morning and don't eat breakfast, '' Sakura explained.

Sakura and Naruto were the only ones that actually talked. The Uchiha was just sitting there and staring at nowhere, without saying anything.

My eyes widened. '' At 5 in the morning and no breakfast? '' I buried my face in to my hands. '' That guy is a monster, '' I cried. '' Anyway, I better go to, because a ninja is showing me my new apartment. See ya' tomorrow! ''

With that I already ran away.


End file.
